


Never Have I Ever [But Now I Have]

by cadkitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Budding Love, Coming Out, Confessions, Crushes, Drinking Games, Frottage, Gen, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, New Year's Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Keith sat for a moment, his heart in his throat, and finally murmured quietly, "Never have I ever... kissed my crush."





	Never Have I Ever [But Now I Have]

**Author's Note:**

> @sheithnewyear For Jan 1 "New Year's"  
> Beta: kate1zena

Maybe it wasn't the _usual_ sort of fanfare that surrounded New Year's on Earth, but Keith figured one couldn't really expect it to be given that they weren't _on_ Earth. Once Allura had found out they usually celebrated such a thing, she'd made certain that they did. The evening had started with a spread of food that Hunk had absolutely outdone himself on and moved on to all of them crowded together playing random games. 

While Keith had half expected another rousing game of Magic and Mana that Coran had set up, he figured out fairly quickly that wasn't what anyone had in mind. First, they played some form of trivia game that Coran had helped set up, then some game that Keith was completely lost on involving the mice and lots of multicolored tiles. Pidge and Hunk seemed to pick up on it while Lance, Keith, and Shiro had been utterly lost.

After that, they'd played Charades at Lance's insistence which Keith had to admit was pretty hilarious given the utter lack of ability either Allura or Coran had to guess any Earth references. 

It grew later and later until Coran begged off, Hunk following behind and the games grew raunchier in nature, Pidge instigating a round of Never Have I Ever that resulted in a few confessions Keith would have never thought possible from neither Lance nor Pidge, but he supposed that was the nature of such games. 

Keith managed to not get pinpointed for anything, mostly due to how little he'd really done that people didn't know about and the fact that the conversations just didn't steer toward the things he _had_ done. 

Lance threw out the suggestion to play Spin the Bottle – something Shiro instantly vetoed – and Keith barely kept himself from laughing at him given how little chance there was that he'd actually end up kissing Allura instead of one of them. It was a clear gamble and one he was certain Lance would have lost.

They made a few aborted attempts at other games that didn't need pieces until Pidge finally sighed and told them all it was only thirty minutes until the first minute of the New Year and that they should stick to things that were quick instead.

Admittedly, Keith wasn't surprised when that brought them back to Never Have I Ever. He _was_ surprised when Shiro got up and came back with a few bottles and five glasses. Their eyes met briefly as Shiro settled one cup in front of each of them and uncapped the first bottle, pouring each of them the same amount of liquid. He offered him a smile and then sat down, picking up his glass. 

"One drink for every thing you _have_ done. This is the way we used to play it in Basic."

Keith picked up his glass, gave it a cursory sniff, and decided this was going to either end hilariously or badly. There weren't really other options as far as he could see.

"Then you start," Pidge gestured at him. "For providing the alcohol."

Shiro sat back, crossed one leg over the other. His expression was filled with consideration, a little smirk working on his lips. He raised his glass. "Never have I ever... pissed myself."

The usual array of grumbling went up and the debate began as to if that meant in adulthood or as infants as they'd all done so as children. Shiro eventually qualified it as post ten years old and after another groaning session, the only person that drank was Lance, who completely refused to explain himself.

Keith sat quietly, thinking about what he'd say. Allura offered up something that none of them understood and thus no one drank. Pidge confidently massacred them all except Allura by saying she'd never watched an overly popular show from before they left, while Lance took the opportunity to get Shiro back by saying he'd never accidentally drank something out of a can that wasn't what it was marked as and Shiro ended up explaining about how he'd drank one of his bunk mate's ash cups because he'd used a half-full soda can that Shiro had been drinking before he'd left one evening. 

Keith had to drink on that one, too, having gotten ahold of one of his uncle's alcoholic beverages as a kid thinking it was just juice since it was in a juice bottle and promptly spitting it back out.

Keith sat for a moment, his heart in his throat, and finally murmured quietly, "Never have I ever... kissed my crush." 

It was true. He'd never kissed any of his crushes, honestly hadn't _really_ dated at all. He'd had sex a few times in training at the Garrison, all of them completely under wraps and not one of them anything more than a release of tension. Since then, he hadn't done a single thing. Not a kiss, certainly not sex, and most _definitely_ not his crush.

Around him he heard lots of groaning and complaining and finally Lance socked his arm fairly hard. "There's no way, we're not drinking! Prove it! Stories or it didn't happen!"

Keith tipped his head to give Lance an irritated look, debating snapping that he didn't need to explain himself before sighing and deciding to just go with it. He shrugged, wet his lips, and took up staring at the floor a few feet in front of him. "When I was a kid, I had a few crushes on neighborhood kids. Most of them didn't know I existed and I never stayed long enough for it to matter. As a teenager, I didn't really have anyone I thought of as a crush for quite a while. Mostly I just got myself into trouble," he flicked his eyes up to briefly meet Shiro's gaze and then away again. "Got plucked out of trouble and landed at the Garrison. Had a few casual flings, none of it being with a crush, and now..." he realized he'd gone too far, his breath sticking in his throat for half a second before he decided to be overly cocky about it, throw them all off by thinking maybe he could be lying about the end of it. "Well, now it's not like I could kiss my crush, right?!" He barked out a loud laugh and held his drink up. "So drink up!"

There were a few seconds of stunned silence and then Allura raised her glass to take a healthy drink from her cup. Pidge made a face and sighed, taking a swig. Lance groaned and took a longer drink of his than the others, theatrically staring at Keith for far longer than necessary. Shiro's drink was barely a sip, slow and thoughtful instead of rushed and annoyed.

Their glasses clinked to the table and the game continued. Four rounds later and a new opened bottle, Lance slammed his empty glass on the table, held up a finger, belched, and then delivered the most heart-stopping news of the night. "Never have I ever... slept with a guy!"

Cold fingers of dread spiraled through Keith's body. No one knew. It had been imperative that they didn't know while he'd been in foster care and now... well, now wasn't so great either. Sure, he'd slept with a girl before, but he'd definitely _preferred_ sleeping with a guy when it came down to it. He sat there, utterly frozen as he watched Allura and Pidge both glower in Lance's general direction and toss back the remains of their drinks. 

Keith shifted his gaze to Shiro, watched him take a drink without comment or irritation, and it resolved something inside Keith. He sat up a little straighter, put more confidence in the way he held himself, and lifted his glass to his lips, draining it under Shiro's watchful gaze. He saw the surprise there, the sparkle of something more, and then Pidge's tablet was going off, telling them it was one minute until New Year's. 

Something tingled inside Keith as they all stood up, moved to gaze out at the stars and listened as Pidge's tablet beeped to count them down to the first instant of a new year. A warm hand settled on Keith's back and when he glanced back, it was Shiro, his hand ever so lightly pressed to his shirt. Keith's heart beat wildly in his chest and somewhat distantly he heard Lance suggest they do Earth's tradition and kiss someone on the New Year. He heard Pidge gag, Allura politely decline, and then nothing but the rushing in his ears as Shiro's hand shifted to his hip.

Keith leaned back against him, shivered at the contact, and then turned slightly toward him, looking up as the final few seconds were counted down by the group. Shiro's lips quirked upward slightly and Keith didn't stop himself from grabbing the front of his shirt as the last few seconds of the year shifted away from under them. 

His hand slid behind Shiro's neck, cupped the warm skin there as he melded himself against Shiro's larger body, his pulse pounding and his entire body telling him to continue while his mind screamed that he was treading on thin ice here. 

Excited "Happy New Year!" exclamations issued from around the room and Keith gasped as Shiro leaned forward, completing what he'd started and claiming his lips. He clutched at him, overwhelmed and desperate to keep it going, even as he heard Lance whistle and Allura suggest giving them privacy. The kiss itself was gentle, though Keith could feel Shiro's excitement combining with his own. They parted only to come back in again and again until Keith tucked his head against Shiro's chest to catch his breath, his entire body buzzing. 

Distantly, he heard Shiro joke with Lance and then Allura and Pidge beg off with quiet good nights. Lance left a few seconds later and yet, Keith clung to Shiro. He never wanted to let go ever again. Being here in Shiro's arms was all he'd ever wanted and yet, it felt like if he surfaced he'd find out it was all a one-time thing, a kiss because of the New Year, because of his quiet confession that he'd slept with a guy before, because... of a million things that _weren't_ Shiro feeling the same way Keith did.

He stayed there, silent, Shiro's hands on his back, warm and sure and _everything_ until Shiro's fingers tangled in his hair, easing his head back. Keith stared up at Shiro, fear in his throat, desire in his veins, and he could find nothing in the world to say right then.

Shiro's hand slid down from his hair, cradling his neck, his thumb tracing Keith's jaw and Keith tilted into it, let out an unsteady sigh of approval, his eyelids hooding. A few more seconds and Shiro's lips met his again, tentative, uncertain, and this time Keith sealed them together, his hands clutching once more, his heart frantic in his chest, his mouth harsh against Shiro's own, desperate and needy and _taking_ in his fear that he'd never get this again.

Shiro held him close, cradled him like he was worth a million dollars, and kissed him like he was worth a million more. Keith's breath hitched when their lips parted, nearly dove back in and would have if it weren't for Shiro's hand sliding back into his hair to stop him, lightly holding him there as they shared space and breath and time.

"Would you still drink if you were asked if you've never kissed your crush before?"

Keith wanted to laugh, to cry, to dissolve in utter relief that things were still easy between them. Instead, he opened his eyes to watch Shiro. 

"It'd be a lie if I did."

Shiro's smile was gentle, his touch infinitely gentler as he embraced Keith again, drawing him in close. His hands slid up and cradled is face and this time his lips were sure, determined, and filled with more than the tentativeness they'd managed thus far. He devoured Keith like a starving man, kissed him until Keith's toes curled and his pants felt tight. He backed him up to the window and repeated it all again. Keith clung to him, trying his best to keep himself in check. His hips wanted to jerk forward but he kept them still. His hands wanted to find every curve and line of Shiro's body, but he kept them fisted in his shirt. 

Shiro's lips left his mouth, traveled the line of his jaw and began a journey of mapping his throat. His kisses were gentle, built for sensation instead of pressure, moments instead of lasting imprints. Keith's entire body strained with his need, his muscles quivering and his cock leaking with excitement. His breathing was frantic, his hands refusing to unclench, his mouth hanging open like an obscenity. 

When Shiro stopped, Keith whined. His gaze followed Shiro's movement as he took half a step back, Keith's hands falling away out of nothing more than respect. Shiro held out his hand and Keith took it without a second thought.

Together they traversed the halls to Shiro's room and when Keith stepped inside, he realized he'd never actually been in it before. Somehow he'd expected it to be pristine, all sharp lines and Garrison regulation. It wasn't. Although, it also wasn't a mess. It was just normal, lived in, _homely_. He trailed after Shiro to his bed and sat down beside him when he was tugged down. Shiro's arm slid around him and Keith leaned into it, allowed himself the closeness.

"Certain people _pretended_ to go to bed." Shiro huffed out an amused laugh. "I didn't think you'd appreciate being on display for them."

Keith could feel his neck and cheeks flush, his pulse pound at the idea of being seen. He both liked it and _hated_ it, his body sending up little confused signals until Shiro squeezed his shoulder.

"I think we need to be clear on what we're planning on doing here if we go any further with this." When Keith didn't say anything Shiro nosed at his hair, rubbed his face gently against his head and breathed out, "Just once or something more?"

Keith's head swam with the idea that he could _choose_. He wanted more. He wanted _everything_. He'd spent too many nights imagining this room and imagining Shiro in his. He dreamed about life after they got home, of a perfect life and a perfect home and... Shiro. Always Shiro. If he were being honest, the word _crush_ didn't even begin to cover any of it.

"More," he finally whispered, hoping he wasn't damning himself with a confession that would get him nothing at all. 

Shiro pressed a kiss to his head and then rested his cheek there with a quiet hum. "We've been through so much together and it seems you've made a habit out of saving me." Keith huffed out a soft sound, could feel Shiro's amused rumble. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't imagined what it would be like to have you here forever."

Keith shifted then, turning in Shiro's arms and drawing his legs up on the bed, straddling Shiro's thigh and delving both hands into Shiro's hair, pulling his head back until he could stare down at him. "I want you. I want this and I want _us_."

Shiro stared up at him, half-lidded and looking for all the world completely blown. "Then have me."

That was all it took, Keith's mouth crashing into Shiro's own, his tongue parting his lips. They shifted until Keith was entirely straddling Shiro's lap, until he was urgently rocking against him, Shiro's hands on his ass, and they were kissing about as much as they were frantically breathing in one another's air. 

Keith hooked his ankles behind Shiro's legs for more leverage, bit at Shiro's lower lip as he moved faster. It was only Shiro's hands sliding between them that stilled him, left him panting against Shiro's lips as his pants were unfastened and Shiro's hand slipped inside, got ahold of him and began to stroke. 

Keith let out a soft cry at the touch, trembled in Shiro's grip. His hands grasped at Shiro's shoulders, held on tight as his hips canted forward and his breath stuck in his throat. His every nerve ending lit up like a Christmas tree and he shook with the force of the fastest orgasm he could remember having this side of his teenage years. 

As he came back down, Shiro cradled him close, kissed at his neck and lightly nipped at his partially exposed shoulder. When he did, he shifted a little to look at the damage, resisting the urge to laugh at the fact that he had showered Shiro's pants with his cum, biting his lower lip instead until his cheeks burned. Swallowing thickly, he scooted back a little and reached for Shiro's pants, a little shocked sound leaving him when Shiro captured both of his wrists.

"Trust me when I tell you there's no obligation if you don't want to."

Keith blinked at the words, tried mentally to figure out what caused them. He gave up trying after a few seconds and instead looked up at Shiro as he shook his hands off his wrists. 

"Be honest. Do you _want_ me to?"

Shiro's chest rumbled with a little sound before he tipped his head back and murmured, "Hell yes I do. I just want you to know that you –"

"Don't have to. Yeah, I get it." Keith reached for his pants again, making quick work of unfastening them, leaning in to rest his head on Shiro's shoulder, staring down at what he was doing as he parted the material and dragged the waistband of Shiro's briefs down to reveal his thick shaft. Keith palmed it, let it rest heavy and needy against his palm, and smiled to himself. "Trust me when _I_ say I want to."

Shiro's cock twitched in his grip and Keith bit his lip as he began to stroke him, his touch explorative at first, learning Shiro's body like he still remembered learning his own. He memorized every second of what he was doing, every sensation, every way Shiro fit in his hand, and then he began to stroke him in earnest, his free hand coming down to cup his sac, rolling it in his palm, squeezing lightly as Shiro arched up and gasped.

Keith pressed his face against Shiro's shoulder, smothering himself until he had to pull back and gasp for breath, excitement tingling in his veins as he whispered, "You gonna cum for me? Gonna make all my fantasies come true?"

Shiro moaned and Keith's heart beat faster with how loud it was, how utterly unrestrained, and then Shiro was jerking up into his grip, his cock pulsing as cum spurted all over Shiro's cock, his pants, and Keith's fist. His entire body convulsed with it, jerking as he let out every sound of pleasure Keith could imagine and then Keith found himself thinking about fucking Shiro's cum out of him, watching him come undone like this while he was impaled on his cock, and he knew he was hopelessly gone. He'd want this man until the moment of his death, of that he was certain.

Keith freed one hand and grabbed Shiro's hair, pulling his head back and sealing their mouths against one another. He ate Shiro's mouth in sheer desperation, licking him, and nipping him, and kissing him like he couldn't get ahold of himself, and truthfully, he couldn't. He jerked Shiro until he heard a muffled cry and felt another weak throb that told him he'd gotten Shiro off a second time. It was only then that Keith pushed him back on the bed, settled atop him, and kissed him until his emotions let him ease up, his claim staked, his immediate needs sated.

Shiro cradled him and Keith closed his eyes, resting his cheek on Shiro's chest. They didn't speak, didn't need to as far as Keith was concerned. He felt better than he had in a long, long time and he was perfectly content to remain right here, tangled in Shiro and the evidence of what they'd done. Strong arms held him in place and he eased under the pressure of it, drifting until he was chasing sleep, chasing until he was falling under.

His last thought was that Shiro was the man he could spend his life with. He could only hop his life would be a long one.


End file.
